Battlefield 2142: The Cold War
by Slivertrons
Summary: Crossover with Battlefield and Final Fantasy XIII, Set Plot is 2112 to 2142. Where European Union War with Pan-Asian Coalition (PAC) known as 'The Cold War of the 22nd Century'. Then Portal is Set to FFXIII's World, Then PAC about to Seize This Town, Then Forcing Lightning Farron to Join European Union Against PAC's Offensive, She must Save City to Freedom, Wars with PAC is now On!


**I'm Need Working with New Project during Series is Coming!. However I'm Decide to Making New Crossover!To Make Epic Battles Every See! We will Decide to Making New Series! From Good!**

 **I'm Really to Choose New Crossover of Battlefield and Final Fantasy XIII with Combined War in Effect!**

 **So I'm Decide to Make Introduction Based of Battlefield 2142's Introduction Movie like that!. however More Chapter is Coming Soon!. But Chapters will Making soon to do!. However European Union and Pan-Asian Coalition will Prepare Face to Face is On!**

* * *

 **Electronic Arts, EA DICE and Square Enix Present...**

 **BATTLEFIELD 2142: THE COLD WAR**

 **Crossover with Battlefield and Final Fantasy XIII**

 **Main Protagonist Characters and Faction: EU (European Union) and Lightning Farron  
Main Antagonist Characters and Faction: PAC (Pan-Asian Coalition)**

 **In Plot: After End of War of 2020, Setting on Europe 2112 on Satellite Control. Then New Ice Age is Beginning Coming on Europe. Setting Year on 2112 to 2142 During New Ice Age Coming Beginning on Europe and Eastern Front (Which that Resources Available land was slowly being consumed, so too were the resources needed to sustain the population. The PAC was managing to sustain the migrating population from the north). Then European Union had access to supplies from northern Africa, Thanks in part to their alliance with the Union of African States, Then War is now Beginning and War Depicted Known as 'The Cold War of the 22nd Century'. Conflict Between European Union (EU) and Pan-Asian Coalition (PAC) on 2139 to 2147, Then Portal is Coming to Beginning (Which Allowing More EU and PAC's Forces to Enter Portal to Looking on World, In World is Revealed to be Final Fantasy XIII's World that is Bodhum in Japan (Hometown of Lightning Farron, Her Sister Serah and Serah's fiance Snow Villiers, and the resistance group NORA.) and** **Eden Capital City of Cocoon** **So Now PAC Decide to Seize Bodhum and Eden in Order to Kill All of Civilians of Bodhum, But EU Trying Attempt to Stop Them to Prevent Pan-Asian Coalition to Seizing This Hometown of Lightning** **and Capital City of Cocoon** **. Forcing Lightning Farron, Serah Farron, Hope Estheim and Snow Villiers to Join European Union's Fray Against Massive PAC's Offensive Lines (So Lightning want to Seek Vengeance against PAC from Killing Bodhum's Civilians Life of Love as Hand of PAC). Which make PAC will Becoming Lightning Farron's Archnemesis with Pan-Asian Coalition. Also EU would decide to Support Lightning's Troops with More Advanced Equipment to Strike Back Toward PAC'S troops, War is now Beginning**

 **This New Crossover will Also Include Introduction Movie! (Expect for Upcoming Chapters)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

 **Introduction Sequence... (is now Open)**

 **Hearing Lightning's Voice Before Starting Intro Sequence**

"On Decide... The Cold War of 22nd Century is Begin on Europe and This World!, I'm want to defend My home from Pan-Asian Coalition's Offensive!, Then I'm Join European Union for Good!. Now?... War of Future is now Begin!" Lightning Farron (Overhear Voice)

"Conflict with Future is now Beginning!. PAC will Never forget from Invading My House and Lot of World!. I'm Coming from You PAC!. You never took your far! Communism scumbags!" Lightning Farron (Overhear Voice)

 **After Hearing is Done, Then Starting Introduction Sequence is now Begin**

 **[Opening MP3: Main Theme (Battlefield 2142)]**

 **In Beginning of Europe on 2112, New Ice Age is now Beginning until more years, Setting Year to 2112 to 2142 as Coming on War is now Would to be Begin. It Because Ice Age would Consuming More Resources Available Lands. Which War is Beginning of and War known as 'The Cold War of the 22nd Century'. and Bright War is now Beginning, Then Resetting to Final Fantasy XIII's World on Bodhum, Japan. and Eden Capital City of Cocoon Then and Bright War is Coming. Then Starting War is Coming. and Bright is Coming on Vision. Then Setting Screen up on Movie.**

 **Vision is Now Resetting after Bodhum, Japan. Where More Pan-Asian Coalition (PAC)'s Type-2 Titan is Coming about to Seizing Bodhum as They Attempt to Kill More Civilians of Bodhum. and They Coming Many More PAC's Type 4 Doragon VTOL Aircraft and Gunship, and BTR-20 Yasterb VTOL Aircraft is Coming to Proceed Forward Against Bodhum, Then NORA's Resistance about to Defend This Home by Firing Flak Gun on PAC's Offensive. Sound Hear is Showing on Scenes. Intro Text is now Arriving**

 **'E** **lectronic Arts and Square Enix Present' Text Arriving on Right Down Corner Screen Before Disappear and** **Resetting Scene Movie**

 **Then Text Disappear and Now Screen is now Resettings Scene on Bodhum Beach, Where More NORA Soldiers is Quickly Overwhelmed by PAC's Forces (Including More T-39 Bogatyr, Main Battle Tank Type 32 Nekomata and BTR-4 Romanov Starting Advancing Forward). Forcing NORA Soldiers to Retreat, and PAC is now Quickly Pursuing These Retreating Soldiers (Gunfire Show Hearing, Firing More Missiles, Firing Cannon, Plasma Fire Sound Hear on Conflict), Then Text is Reappeared Again as Movie Coming**

 **'A DICE Production'** **Text Reappeared on Right Down Corner Screen Before Disappear and** **Resetting Scene Movie Again**

 **Text Disappear Again and Now Screen is now Resettings Scene on Lightning's House is Attacked by PAC as PAC will always to seizing all of world resource as on Forward as PAC's Soldiers about to Advancing Toward Lightning's House, So They Contain Lightning, Serah and Other Peoples inside when PAC Attacked This Town, Then She Attempt to Defend This Home by Carrying Gunblades and Then Shoot and Kill PAC's Soldiers Offensive. So Lightning can See More PAC Force's Face to Face (Then Equipment with Lot of Vehicles. Including** **T-39 Bogatyr, Main Battle Tank Type 32 Nekomata and BTR-4 Romanov Starting Advancing Toward Lightning's House and Starting Combat Against Lightning). Then More 20 PAC's Aircraft Type 4 Doragon Starting Attacking Combat Support Against Lightning Farron by Using 270 degree cannon on mounted underneath aircraft at very front, Thermobaric High Impluse AGM/Launcher and Infared Rocket Fire System. and EU Aircraft is Sent to Defend Lightning's House by Carrying 100 EU UD-6 Talon VTOL/Aircraft Gunship and Strafing Run Against PAC's Type 4 Doragon and Starting War Each Other (Expect for EU Assisting Lightning to Drive Back PAC's Force) and Text is Reappearing Again**

 **'A Slivertron Movie'** **Text Reappeared on Right Down Corner Screen Before Disappear and** **Resetting Scene Movie Again**

 **Text is now Disappear Again and Screen is prepare on start Resettings Scene on Eden Capital City of Cocoon on Expressway, Eden is now Heavily Damaged by PAC's Massive Offensive, Then PAC's Offensive Troops Attempt to Seize This City (Overwhelming Guardian Corps on Defending This Capital). Then EU Sending More Massive Force to Stop PAC's Seizing Capital on Progress. Then Lightning, Serah, Amodar and Other Groups to Assist EU to Pushing PAC's Back to Prevent Seizing City Anymore. Then 15 EU UD-6 Talon VTOL/Aircraft Gunship Starting Strafe Run Against PAC's Offensive Line, More EU A-8 Tiger Arriving on Scene and Firing His Smoothbore cannon on Type 32 Nekomata MBT (as Lightning Farron Decide to Ride A-8 Tiger in Order to Destroy Type 32 Nekomata Main Battle Tank) and Last Text is now Reappearing**

 **'BATTLEFIELD 2142: THE COLD WAR' Last** **Text appeared on Right Down Corner Screen Before Disappear**

 **Now Last Text is now Faded Out, Then Screen is now Starting Resettings More Battles in Scenes more Operations in Now Included**

 **On During The Battle of Cerbere, EU Soldiers Starting Continue Fighting with PAC on Each Other, Then One EU MK-15 Bandit Passing up as Starting Arriving on Road as They Attempt to Strike Back, But This Vehicle is Stopped due to One PAC T-39 Bogatyr about to Pushing EU's Force Back Away (Then T-39 Destroy One MK-15 Bandit. Killing 1 EU Driver, But One of EU Gunner is Survive due to T-39 Attacker), Then Starting Firing on EU's Defensive with Powerful Two Heavy Duty Non-Plasma Auto-Cannon (100m shells), Two Radar Guided Impluse Rocket Rack (with 80 rockets), One Top Mounted AA/Support High Caliber MG and Two Thermal Guided EMP AA Missile Tubes to Crush EU's Defense, as Starting PAC T-39 Walking Forward. Then 1 EU Soldier on Rorsch Mk-S8 Attempt to Destroy T-39 with Cannon and Then Fire Railgun on This, But Missed on Hit. Then T-39 Destroy Rorsch Mk-S8 (Killing 1 EU Soldier on Sight). Then Starting Walking Forward Again on Town, and Starting Slaughter More EU Soldiers Hiding on Defensive Buildings as PAC's Force Continue Offensive Against EU, Then Now on Battlefield Lightning Farron Hiding on Truck (Carrying with Anti-Tank/Mech Bazooka Launcher and Gunblades on Back) and EU Engineer Hide on Any Building as She and He Awaiting Signal on T-39 Before Call, Then T-39 Starting Passing On and Stop Moving There. Then Lightning Farron Call European Union's Command to Launch EMP Strike Toward PAC Hostile T-39 Bogatyr Walker**

"EU Command!. It is Sergeant Lightning Farron!. Initiate EMP Strike Against PAC Hostile Walker!" Lightning Farron Radio Booth Call on EU's Commands

"Roger That! Sergeant Lightning Farron! Initiation EMP Strike Against PAC Hostile Walker's Position!. Over!" EU's Command (Radio voice) Agreed on Lightning's Radio Talk with EU's Command to EMP Strike against That PAC Hostile Walker

"Copy Command! Over!" Lightning Farron Radio Call on EU's Command Before His EMP Strike Incoming Against Hostile PAC T-39 Bogatyr Battle Walker

 **As Lightning Called EMP Strike against PAC T-39 Bogatyr Walker, Then EMP Satellite Starting Lock-on and Firing EMP on T-39 in Effect, then Causing Ground path on Ruined Starting to rising shock up, On still T-39 Still hold against EU's Force, But Quickly Immobilized by Lightning's EMP Strike Toward PAC T-39 Bogatyr Walker on 2 Times (Disabling This Walker during Impact), Allowing Lightning Farron to Use Anti-Tank/Mech Bazooka Launcher and One EU Engineer with Mitchell AV-18 Rocket Launcher to Destroy This, Then Lightning and EU Engineer Proceed to Destroy T-39 Bogatyr Battle Walker (Killing 2 PAC Walker Pilot in Progress), so Screen Resetting Again as More time on Introduction Sequence is Still**

 **Settings Reappears in Battle of Minsk, Lightning Farron (Holding her Gunblade) and EU Assault Soldier (Holding SCAR 11 Assault Rifle)** **Crouch on Stand, Then Two EU L5 Riesig Battle Walker is now Arrived and Move Forward, Then Firing Two Mounted Gatling Gun and Infrared Missile System Against PAC's Offensive Line and Lot of PAC Reinforcement, Then Lightning and EU Assault Soldier Starting Fire Weapon Against PAC's Offensive, Also 2 EU UD-12 Shepherd Air Transport VTOL Passing Forward (Then Firing Gatling Gun Against PAC's Defenders), So On Top PAC Type-2 Titan Firing Bottom of Cannons Against EU's Infantry and Vehicles Attacker,**

 **Then Two EU L5 Riesig Battle Walker Continue Forward and Crushing PAC's Defensive Line, and Then EU L5 Riesig Battle Walker Destroy 1 PAC Type-32 Nekomata Main Battle Tank by Combining Gatling Firepower and Infrared Missile System Firing Toward Type-32 MBT Hull and Exploding This (Killing 2 PAC Tank Pilot Crew Inside) as Exploding Brights on way**

 **and PAC Soldiers Attempt to Retaking One of Block III Anti Titan Missiles Silo, However EU Soldiers Attempt to Defend Silo from PAC, Then Lightning Farron Joining EU Defense Against PAC's Offensive and EU Pushing Off PAC Soldiers (Killing More 15 PAC Soldiers During Offensive Against EU's Defending Silo). Then Block III Anti-Titan Missiles is now Starting Launching, Then EU Anti-Titan Missiles Flying Toward 1 PAC Type-2 Titan on Sight, Then Impact This which can make Disabling Titan shield (EMP Explosion like see as EMP Combine with Anti-Titan Missiles power can Disable Titan shield). Then Starting Combat with Opposing Titans (1 EU MK-1 Titan and 1 PAC Type-2 Titan) Combating is now On, Then One Anti-Aircraft Gun Rorsch Kz-27 Destroy PAC Titan Ground Facing Cannon in Progress, and Continue Fighting On. Then 1 EU UD-6 Talon Gunship Passing Forward to Suez Canal on. But Type 4 Doragon Gunship Starting Pursuit Them and Chase is On.**

 **On Suez Canal, 1 EU UD-6 Talon is now Pursuit by PAC Type 4 Doragon Gunship that Starting Firing on EU Gunship, Then One PAC Fast Attack Vehicle UAZ-8 Ocelot on Road Attempt to Stop EU Gunship to Prevent Destroy Titan Cannon, But EU Gunship Quickly Firing Nose-mounted rotary cannon and Multi-purpose rockets on UAZ-8 Ocelot's Body and Penetrate It (Killing 3 PAC Soldiers on This Vehicle on Exploding Total). However 1 PAC Type 4 Doragon on Still Pursuit. Then Start Firing on EU Gunship Again. Then EU Gunship Attempt to Evade. Then EU Gunship Setting to Lure Trap by Driving into Her EU Friendly APC AMV-2 Groundhog Waiting. Then PAC Gunship Almost Destroying EU Gunship as Passing On. But AMV-2 Groundhog Quickly Firing EMP Grenade Launcher on 1 PAC Type 4 Doragon Gunship (Immobilizing It and Crashing on Ground on Impact. and Killing 2 PAC Gunship Pilots on Exploding Impact). EU Gunship is now Saved by EU Friendly APC. Then 1 EU UD-6 Talon Starting Facing PAC Titan Forward Cannon on it and Prepare Firepower Against PAC Type-2 Titan and Destroy 1 PAC Titan Ground Facing Cannon on Board.**

 **Then on Battle of Minsk Arrived Again. Two EU APC AMV-2 Groundhog Arriving on Enemies PAC Type-2 Titan that Enemy Titan Shield is Disabled. So Two AMV-2 Groundhog about to Launching Assault Pod. Then Two EU UD-12 Shepherd Air Transport Aircraft Arriving on Top about to Launch Assault Pod (Then 2 EU Air Transport Destroy PAC Titan Anti-Aircraft Gun by Firing Gatling Gun on Enemy Titan Anti-Aircraft Cannon and Destroying All of Them). Then Two EU UD-12 Shepherd Launching Four Assault Pod on 1 PAC Type-2 Titan on Tops about to Destroy Central Core. Then Assisted by Two EU AMV-2 Groundhog Launching 8 Assault Pods (Lightning Farron Carrying Inside Pod of AMV-2 Groundhog) into Enemy Type-2 Titan Landing Platform at the rear (Something PAC Soldiers Attempt to Defend it from EU's Attack). Then EU Soldiers and Lightning Farron Quickly Engaged and Killing PAC Soldiers on Defending Landing Platform, So EU Force is now Storming PAC Type-2 Titan is On. Then Lightning Farron and European Union's Soldiers Combating More Many PAC Forces on Type-2 Titan's Cargo Bay at the Rear of Room, Then More Soldiers Starting Entering 4 Hallways to Destroy Control Console at the end (However More Many PAC Soldier Still Fighting on Cargo Bays),**

 **Then on PAC Type-2 Titan Hallways Room. EU Soldiers and Lightning Farron Storm on Hallways about to Destroy Control Console and Combating PAC Soldier Defending Hallways and 4 Control Console (Which More PAC Soldiers Attempt to Defending Four Control Console on Hallways) and Lightning and EU Soldier Overwhelming PAC's Soldier Defending Hallways and Killing All of PAC Soldiers on Hallways (Expect for Cargo Bay). On Cargo Bay. More EU Soldiers Firing on PAC Soldier as Faceless Battle Fighting. Then European Union Quickly Overwhelming More PAC Soldiers on Cargo Bay (Forcing PAC Soldier to Fall Back as Many EU Soldiers has Breaching to Enemy PAC Type-2 Titan). Also More EU Soldiers Kill PAC Defending Troops on Hallways. Then Lightning Farron and EU Recon (Grabing with Morretti SR4 Sniper Rifle) Destroy PAC Control Console with Her Gunblade and EU Recon's Morretti SR4 Sniper Rifle as EU Recon. Causing The Door Leading to Core's Room to Explode, Allowing the EU Force on the Offensive to Attack the Core.**

 **Then EU Soldiers Storming PAC Type-2 Titan Core's Room about to Destroying Core, Then Lightning Farron and European Union's Force Proceed to Destroying Core (Using Powerful Advancing Weapons and Lots of Sniper Rifle and Rocket Launcher). Then on Attack Core. EU and Lightning Farron Successfully Destroying PAC Type-2 Titan's Core. Then Ship Gonna Self-Destructing Explosion, Then More EU Soldiers and Lightning Escape Enemy Ship's Destruction by Heading Back to Landing Platform and Jump Out this Enemy Type-2 Titan, and EU Soldiers and Lightning Open Parachute and Escape. Then 1 PAC Type-2 Titan Making Self-Destruct (Explosion on Hulls, and More Many Explosions Causing Core to Blows as Type-2 Titan is Destroyed) Then on Cargo Bay Explosion Bright will Coming. Then Screen Turn to White**

 **Then Screen Turn White. and Turn Back to Europe Satellites as Bright War on Europe is now Disappeared as Introduction Sequence about to Ending Movie Success. Then Looking on Europe and Center on Text Starting Appearing as Movie about to Closing as Intro is Done**

 **'BATTLEFIELD 2142: THE COLD WAR' Text Center Appear Before Disappear and Screen Turn to Black**

 **as Introduction Sequence is Closing. Then Screen During Black Moving Left to Right as Text Center Disappeared as Intro Movie is Closing on!**

 **Introduction Sequence... (is now Closed)**

* * *

 **Don't Worry about Introduction!. However More Chapters is Still!. We will Complete and Finish New War Crossover!. We will making to Do!**

 **Chapter 2: PAC Invasion of Bodhum**

 **The Cold War of the 22nd Century is On!**


End file.
